Forum:Downloadable Character Ideas/Rofice
Background Rofice (Ro-fie-s) started as an ex-Crimson Lance commander who became a drifter after its dismantling by the Vault Hunters. After the opening of the Vault, and the death of The Destroyer, a strange, parasitic entity crept from the Vault undetected, and latched itself to Lilith. Her powerful Siren bloodline kept the parasite from effecting her in any way. Rofise befriended Wyelif, but lost him shortly after. Days later, he was scaling the frozen tundra, until catching sight of Lilith, surrounded by Bloodshot Bandits. With only his bare hands, he ran to her, thinking her a lone woman in trouble. It wasn't until he was a few feet away that Lilith became the Firehawk, and decimated the bandits. Rofice stood there, shocked at what he saw, and as Lilith turned to look at him, the parasite jumped to him, and began to infect him. Rofice, in shock from Lilith, and now the parasite that was consuming him, had no idea what to do, as he began to black out. He woke up much later, learning that he had been out for hours, next to him, he found an ECHO recording sitting in the snow. Grabbing the device, he activated it, as it played a message from Lilith, through the message, she informed him that Handsome Jack is after a second Vault. Rofice, knowing the powers of the first, desired to reach the Vault before Jack, in hopes that getting it would not only give him answers to the parasite that was now part of him, but also what was required for him to rebuild his army, The Crimson Lance, back from the face of destruction. Appearance Rofice is an above average height male with a more toned build. In his default appearance, he has dusty brown hair, with camo jeans, military boots, and a band around each arm that has the Crimson Lance symbol on it. From his waist up, the infection from the parasite can be seen, taking over more and more of the left side of his body as it crawls up to his face. The parasite is black, with small veins of eridium being noticeable in it. His face is almost entirely consumed by the infection, with only his right eye being noticeable, with his natural gray irises. His other eye, totally absorbed by the eridium, has become a solid, glaring purple, no irises, no whites, no pupils, just purple. The side of his body that is covered in the infection has small tentacles and barbs protruding from it, which can grow in size depending on effects from his skills. Skills Rofice's skills will mainly focus on powering up the parasite that is now a part of him, not only making his action skill stronger, but also making him considerably more physically superior to anything else on Pandora. Parasitic Outburst Action Skill: When activated, Rofice clenches his fists, holding them in front of his face, and building up his power. While his power is building up, he lights up, and gains his own gravitational field, pulling all enemies around into him. After powering up, he throws his fists to the side, as numerous tentacles erupt from his body, each grabbing hold of an enemy that is near him. The tentacles slam to the ground, dealing massive damage to those who were in their grasp. Afterwards, Rofice pulls out Jewely, which temporarily becomes a part of his right hand, and is loaded with biological, parasitic bullets. Any enemy shot with Jewely will slowly have a non-elemental health drain status on them, and a 10% chance to become manipulated, fighting their own teammates instead of the Vault Hunters. Cooldown: 47 seconds Dark Death One with the Monster WIP Tree 3 Quotes Killing an enemy in melee *"Still got it, Jewely!" *"You don't need bullets to kick ass!" Encountering a Badass *"Finally, a challenge!" *"A Badass? Bring it on!" Activating Action Skill *"The parasite, it's... Consuming me!" *In a much more violent voice, "I will shred you to pieces!" *In a much more violent voice, "Prepare to be ripped limb from limb!" *In a much more violent voice, "It's time you learn about TRUE pain!" Background ECHOs ECHO #1 Rofice: Speaking into ECHO "Day fifty-seven. Wyelif is gone, I tried to save him, but there was no way. Hyperion wanted him dead, and there was no stopping them. Also, I have once again found no survivors today. These bandits are tearing everyone apart before they even get a chance to beg for mercy. Put down five of them, though. On the downside, I used my last bullet, and it looks like the new model of weaponry that has been released doesn't support her make, so ol' Jewely is pretty useless at this point. This planet's getting worse by the second. The frozen tundra is really doing a number on everything out here, from humans, to wildlife. It's a lot colder than I ever remember, but I must press on. Wait.... What is that up there? More bandits, and it looks like there's a survivor too, it's... A girl..." ECHO #2 Rofice: "Hold on, lady! I'm coming!!" Snow can be heard crunching as Rofice quickly runs to her. Bandit 1: "Go away, Drifter. This doesn't concern you!" Rofice: "You're attacking an innocent woman! I can't allow that!" Bandit 1: "Oh yeah? And what are you going to do about it? Punch us to death?" Bandit begins to laugh. Rofice: "What has possessed you to kill innocents in the first place?" Bandit 1: "Enough talking! We need to kill!" Girl: "Enough of this!" Powerful magic can be heard. Bandit 2: "You idiots! It's the Firehawk!" Bandit 1: "How was I supposed to know?!" Bandit 3: "Firehawk, please forgive us!" Firehawk: "Sorry boys, but you've already pissed me off!" An enormous explosion is heard, on top of screaming and yelling as the bandits are all burned alive. Rofice: "That was... I don't... Who are you?" Firehawk: "That may have been a little overkill... Name's Lilith, or as the crazies call me, the Firehawk. I appreciate your concern, but I'm..." Rofice can be heard crying in pain. "Hey, you alright?" Rofice: "What... Was that?" Lilith: "What was what?" Rofice: "That... Thing you just... Gave me..." Lilith: "I didn't give you anything, what are you talking about?" Rofice: "I... It... Rrrrrrrggghhh!" A thump is heard as Rofice falls to the ground. Lilith: "What the? No... It can't be..." ECHO #3 Rofice: Groans, "Ugh... My head... What was that? What's wrong with my arm? And where did this come from?" He can be heard scraping something off the ground, and then a button being pressed is heard. ECHO: "Hey there tiger. Lilith again, just thought I'd leave you this in case you're not dead. I apologize for putting that parasite... Thing... In you, but I honestly have no clue how that happened. I'm afraid I don't even know if you'll survive from it. Sorry, that was a little pessimistic. Obviously if you're listening to this, you're still alive, so that entire sentence was pointless- Drifting off a little to much there, anyway... I couldn't tell you what that parasite's going to do to you, but I can take an educated guess that your life is not going to be the same from this point on. I really didn't mean to just abandon you like that, but some things have come up. I need to be somewhere else right now, not only for my own sake, but for Pandora's. If you're still a little confused, come find me, I'll be... Actually, I can't really tell you where I'll be, sorry. Oh, and one more thing, Handsome Jack's opening another vault, maybe it will have a solution to your little parasite problem, I don't know, but it's worth a try. Just hang in there." Rofice: "Another vault? Huh... Better than nothing." Notes *Jewely is the name of Rofice's Atlas Chimera, his honorary weapon for becoming a Commander in the Crimson Lance. While the ammo used by the weapon is not manufactured anymore, he carries it in his back holster at all times, and uses the butt of it as his melee weapon. He also uses it in his action skill, where it becomes loaded with "biological parasitic bullets".